The House of Hades
by Demigod4Ever
Summary: Simply another version of the House of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Nico**

Nico paced the deck of the Argo II as they flew to the Ancient land of Greece. After they're time in Rome had gone bad he was happy to leave it behind. Rome was a disaster although they discovered the _Athena Parthenos_, the greatest missing relic in Greek Mythology that held powers they didn't even know about yet; they lost their leaders Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy was like the brother Nico never had and now he was gone, just like Bianca. And well Annabeth… she was something. He had always had a bit of a crush on her. The images of their last day in room flashed through his mind; Annabeth falling over the edge to Tartarus, Percy going with her, and himself frozen and helpless in saving them. How could he be so stupid he could have grabbed them and pulled them back up or gotten Jason or Frank. No. He couldn't blame himself. Not right now anyway. Percy and Annabeth were still alive, he knew it so why did he feel like they were going to die? He kept hearing Percy's voice

_"The other side Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?_

_ Lead them there. Promise me!"_

Those two words, _promise me_, held so much guilt and regret he wanted to hurl himself off the ship and make it all go away. But he made that promise and he intended to keep it. A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was his sister's.

"Nico" she began, "you alright?"

Every time he saw Hazel he saw his real sister, Bianca. But she was long gone, reborn after a death she didn't deserve. She deserved The Isles of the Blest.

"Nico?" she repeated herself.

"Sorry" he muttered

She knew what was going on "Nico this is hard for all of us. There's no point to just sitting around and keeping it bottled up inside and blaming yourself. Talk to me."

Usually that would be enough for him to open up his deepest fears and regrets but for some reason it just made him angry.

"You want me to talk fine I'll talk" he raised his voice, "Who was the one who was kept captive of the most idiotic giants in history Hazel? Me. Who saw Percy and Annabeth go over the edge and couldn't help them? Me. Hazel all I know is stupid stuff about death. I'm useless."

"Nico I saw them fall too. And you're not useless!"

He interrupted her "No Hazel you weren't the one who made a promise. And you know that wonderful prophecy you guys have? You know that line were it says as oath to keep till final breath. What if that's my oath to Percy? Everyone knows someone's going to die. Why don't you ease their minds by telling them it's me that should help everybody out right? No one cares about poor helpless Nico. Well I'll tell you I don't care about you guys either. The only reason I'm here is for Percy and Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on vacation! Anyways, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I almost decided to stop writing until I got those. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (as much as I wish) I don't own these characters**

POV Annabeth

Darkness engulfed her as they fell towards the pit. Tartarus; the place so scary not even the almighty gods dared to go. She still held Percy's hand. It was all she had; her last hope. After what seemed like an eternity they hit the icy ground. Annabeth tried to land on her feet, forgetting about her ankle, but ended up making the same mistake and crumbled to the ground. Her vision blurred. _No_, she scolded herself, _you can't black out._ So she looked up hoping to see the face of her wonderful boyfriend, but saw only the unforgiving darkness of the cavern. She couldn't see a thing and she had a feeling that her eyes would never adjust. It was like the Weasley twins had made a stop here with their Peruvian Darkness Powder.

"Percy," she whispered.

"I'm right behind you," he laughed.

She wanted to slap him and kiss him. How could he be laughing? They just feel into Tartarus where all of their past enemies were. Annabeth knew for a fact that these monsters would not just welcome them with open arms. She turned around. He had the most stupid grin on his face.

"Percy," she quivered. She looked into those sea green eyes. They looked so brave and confident. Why couldn't she be like that? Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over at the slightest movement. His goofy smile faded as he pulled her into a hug. That was when she lost it. Annabeth full-on sobbed into her boyfriend's chest. He didn't complain he just held her while she shuddered in the dark. When she finally stopped crying he didn't let go. It was nice. It would have been nicer if they weren't most likely going to die but it was still nice. After a while he let go.

"I'm sorry….." she started, "It's just-"

"Annabeth don't be. I know you're scared, so am I. But I'm alright as long as we're together."

She wanted to cry all over again. They weren't okay! They were going to die! And Percy…. he shouldn't have done what he did: fall with her. He didn't deserve this death sentence. She had all these mixed up feelings and thoughts going on. She didn't know what to do. Finally she opted on keeping Percy oblivious to her doubts, as usual.

"Alright Seaweed Brain," she smirked.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that? Because there are so many other options!" They both cracked up. Annabeth however, quickly fell silent.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

He stopped laughing too, "What?"

She tried to get up but the strain on her ankle was too much. After a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek she fell back down.

Percy immediately began looking for some ambrosia and nectar. _Stupid ankle_ she thought. The noise she heard earlier was still ringing in her ears. It was getting louder.

"Percy," she said nervously.

He looked up and saw their current threat.

Arachne had escaped her trap.

**A/N: Haha ending with a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update more. I couldn't resist putting a Harry Potter reference in there. Please review! I'm always open to helpful criticism. Thanks to all you wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. Thanks for your reviews! Sorry it's boring**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, sorry guys**

POV Leo

Leo's eyes began to droop as he flew the Argo II to Greece. _Wake up_ he scolded himself. He took a huge gulp of coffee, but even that wasn't giving him much of a jolt anymore. He hadn't been sleeping well since they lost Percy and Annabeth. Scratch that he hadn't been sleeping at all. The nightmares…..they were too much for him to handle. A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Hazel. Man was she beautiful. Especially her eyes, they were golden and warm. They almost reminded him of his mom's.

"Leo?" she said again

He snapped out of his fantasy, "Yeah?"

"Lunchtime," she said

"Nah, I'm good"

She stood there for a moment "When was the last time you ate?" she finally asked.

He didn't answer "Let's go," she dragged him out of the control room. After a while he stopped struggling and they walked together. He put on his mischievous grin hoping to hide the tiredness in his eyes but he had a feeling Hazel saw through the joker act. For a moment they both looked up at each other.

She smiled.

He smiled.

It was a nice moment.

_She's Frank's girlfriend_ he reminded himself, but another part of him wondered if that even mattered._ Of course it matters_ he countered. Then he realized Hazel was staring at him. He felt a little feverish.

"Your hair's on fire," she said nonchalantly.

He blushed and quickly put it out. They walked silently the rest of the way. He kept stealing glances at her though. He wondered if she saw as anything other than Sammy. He doubted it. They got to the cafeteria too soon for his taste. Everybody was already seated and eating but there was sadness in the air.

"So he lives," Jason said trying to lighten the mood. All he got was a scowl from Piper. Hazel and Leo took their seats. Leo looked over at Hazel only to realize that Frank was staring at him. Frank placed his arm protectively around Hazel's shoulders. It was subtle but it sent a clear message. Frank knew about Leo's crush. In a split second Hazel had a look of what was it? Annoyance? Her face changed back too fast for him to tell. Leo assumed it was a hallucination.

The six demigods all had solemn faces. Leo knew what everyone was thing. Percy and Annabeth. For Leo it was too painful to think about that's why he busied himself with flying the ship. He had already lost so much. Although he barely knew Percy and Annabeth scared the Hades out of him he couldn't help but feel that a part of him was missing. Jason cleared his throat interrupting his thoughts.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do?" he said uncertainly.

Coach Hedge got up, "well I'll tell you what we're gonna do cupcakes. We're gonna get to Greece, I'll kill all the monsters and then I'll slap Gaea so hard she'll die." Even his arrogant speeches didn't have as much confidence anymore.

More silence.

"Guys….." Piper started, "we have to do something other than sit here and mope. We know they're not dead. It's going to be okay! Percy and Annabeth are doing their part by fighting through Tartarus; we still have to do ours. We have to get to Greece and find the House of Hades. So get off your lazy butts and get to work."

Everybody seemed to perk up a bit after her speech. Except Leo. No words of encouragement could stop the guilt that had set it.

"It's my fault that they're in Tartarus," he whispered as he got up and went back to the control room.

**A/N: Sorry it's so boring but I hope you liked it! Writer's block has set in, I'll try to update tomorrow. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Please continue reviewing, constructive criticism please or you know….. compliments those are good too **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Rick Riordan isn't a girl so like how would I own this?**

Percy felt his arms go to jelly. There was Arachne- pincers snapping, mouth foaming, with an unmistakable stench. Arachne lunged and Percy snapped back to his senses. He rolled to the side and uncapped Riptide. He _had_ to stay in between Arachne and Annabeth.

Arachne attacked again but this time Percy was ready. He ducked and slid under the ugly monster and stabbed her underside. Golden ichor trickled from the wound but it only seemed to enrage the monster

"Silly boy," she made a noise that sounded strangely like a laugh, "I am immortal!"

She stepped back almost impaling him with her pincers. He did the stupid thing; he kicked her in the face.

"Immortality hasn't stopped me from killing monsters worse than you," Percy taunted.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. She spit foaming acid straight at him. He managed to dodge but the ground behind him was smoking and his sword skirted across the cold ground. He thought things couldn't get any worse but of course they did. Arachne turned on Annabeth who was frantically searching for her dagger. She had fear in her eyes. Arachne attacked. Annabeth tried to dodge but ended up with a bloody gash in her side. He felt Riptide return to his pocket. He frantically searched his brain on how to kill this monster.

_Cut off her head_

The same voice as always said. Percy had found since the voice started in his head that it was usually right.

He did the dumbest thing yet.

He charged Arachne.

She whipped around soon enough to go for a low attack. Percy didn't exactly know what happened next but he jumped on her face using it as leverage and next thing he knew he was standing over a dead spiders' body.

"Percy," Annabeth faltered.

He quickly capped Riptide and ran over to her. Her shirt was quickly becoming soaked in blood. He ripped off a piece of his own shirt to stop the constant blood flow but that was soaked in seconds. Her breathing became slower and slower.

"Percy," she managed, "I'm sorry"

Her face was pale.

"No," Percy insisted, "you're _not_ going to die"

_ Nectar_ the voice said.

He scanned the area. All their supplies were scattered but finally he located his canteen of nectar. He scrambled to get it and quickly poured it over Annabeth's gash. Slowly, she began to heal. Percy's entire body ached. He had many cuts and bruises along his arms and his hair was probably a mess. But he didn't care; as long as she was okay

_ I love you_ the voice sang.

It did this every once and a while. He didn't know who this was but he didn't want it to go away. It was a familiar voice; soft and soothing. It was a girl's voice. But since it started, when he boarded the Argo II he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

Annabeth's breathing was going back to its normal pace and her color was returning.

"What you did was stupid Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

"Yeah," he said, "what else is new?"

She laughed.

"I love you," she said

"I love you too," He leaned over and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. She soon fell asleep. Percy stayed awake. Not only to keep watch but to think about that voice. The way it said I love you was so unsettling. The fact that it wasn't Annabeth's voice bothered him. Annabeth moved in her sleep. She was beautiful even with all her bruises and scrapes.

She was perfect.

**A/N: Okay I know the ending was fluff but whatever. Hope you liked it. Umm like sorry if it was terrible. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating. School has been crazy! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever to write because writers block sucks. Sorry it's short.**

POV Piper

Piper woke with a start. That dream…. She wasn't sure she could complete this task. I mean she couldn't possibly do what they were asking. The more she thought about it the sadder and angrier she got. Tears streamed down her face. She was in too deep. How could she have let this happen? She heard a knock at the door,

"Piper?" she heard. The voice belonged to her loving boyfriend, Jason. But it only made her feel guilty.

"Just a minute," she called miserably. She quickly wiped away her tears and let him in. But Jason knew her too well. His shining face fell when he saw her bloodshot eyes.

"What's wrong Pipes?"

There was no way she could tell him the truth.

"Nothing," she lied, "I just… miss my dad."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You've always got me," he smiled reassuringly and leaned in for a kiss. Piper couldn't bring herself to kiss him, not after that dream. She turned away. His face fell. _Great _she thought_ now he knows I'm lying. _He mumbled something she didn't hear and left. Piper could barely bring herself to get dressed. She was single-handedly ruining her life. The voice…. It was so much pressure. And then it spoke to her. The voice was a woman's voice.

_Do not despair my pet because we shall prevail._

"My pet," she muttered. She hated the nickname. And why Piper ever agreed to work with her was a mystery. _No_ she scolded herself. It was to save her father when he was being held captive by that giant. He would have died if she hadn't made the deal. It had to be done. Plus if she held out on the deal she wouldn't have to lie anymore.

Suddenly the ship shook. Piper heard a scream. She raced out of her room and up on deck. Boulders. Boulders pounded the hull of their gleaming flying ship. Everyone was in chaos. Nico seemed to be unconscious, Hazel was trying to help him with no effect, Frank and Jason were in the air trying to find the source of it all, and Leo. Leo was downright furious. Flames danced in his hair and his entire body was on fire. Piper just stood there like an idiot trying to figure out what to do. Finally she decided to go help Hazel wit Nico. She grabbed a flask of nectar and ran over to them.

"What happened?" she asked Hazel.

"I don't know we were all just talking and all of a sudden this happened. Nico just kind of collapsed. He won't wake up, I've tried everything." Hazel explained.

"Get him down to the infirmary, right now we have to take care of this," Piper said. Hazel gave her an odd look and nodded. Piper was never one to give orders. Then she heard the voice again

_Turn around_ it said. And she did just in time to see the biggest boulder of all land right in the middle of the deck. It had an inscription carved into it:

"You cannot hide."

But even without the inscription the message was clear. Gaea had found them.

**A/N: Cliffhanger as usual. I'll try to update again today to make up for my absence. I really hope my foreshadowing isn't too obvious. Anyways review! Please! Thanks for reading!**azel


End file.
